It's A Twin Thing
by Delphiniumrose
Summary: Ron breaks up with Hermione via owl. The twins swoop in to save her. No twincest, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Let me know if I should leave this as is or make it a longer fic. Hope you enjoy!_

"George?"

"Yes, brother mine?"

"Do you think it would be wrong if if we invited her to stay with us?"

"Great minds think alike, Forge."

The twins had just received news of Ron and Hermione's break-up and had quickly realized that with no family and no job, the pretty young witch would be needing a place to stay that was far away from their oaf of a brother. That meant both the Burrow and Harry's place were out of the question. They grinned wickedly at each other. It was about time they had a shot.

"What am I going to do Ginny?" Hermione whined, her face puffy from crying, though the tears were more from anger than anything else.

Ginny looked at her best friend with sympathy clear in her eyes.

"You know Mum will always let you stay here anyway. Even if you're not with Ron, you're still family." She patted her friend on the shoulder.

"I really can't stand the sight of him, Gin. He sent me an owl. An owl for Merlins sake! We live in the same house!"

Ginny held back a snigger but Hermione saw right through her friend and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle too at the absurdity of it all. Soon they were clutching each other and sobbing with laughter. It really was so like Ron to take the easiest way out he could find.

They were startled by a sudden 'pop' and looked up to see two bewildered Weasley's looking down at them in confusion.

Fred and George weren't quite sure what they'd been expecting but seeing Hermione laughing maniacally with their younger sister had not been it. Fred shrugged and looked at George, who nodded. Well, may as well get it over with.

"Well, uh, hello there you two."

"What's the joke?"

Hermione grinned at them.

"Just Ron being Ron, as per. He broke up with me by owl, you know."

Fred looked at George, who looked at Fred.

"But… You live in the same house?"

"Exactly!" Her and Ginny broke into gales of laughter once more and the twins just gaped, entranced by the way her eyes sparked and her face grew flushed. Fred shook his head.

"Anyway!"

"Fred and I came with an offer - "

"Since we figured you wouldn't want to be around our darling younger brother all the time - "

"Why don't you stay with us?"

The two girls looked at them in astonishment.

"Really?" Said Hermione doubtfully. Surely this was some sort of joke. They saw her hesitation and rushed to reassure her.

"Really - "

"I mean we have a spare room and all - "

"And with the way the shop is going we could really use some help if you wanted a job too - "

"But it's up to you obviously - "

"It was just a thought."

They blurted out so fast Hermione rather fancied her head was spinning. The offer seemed genuine though, and she'd always had respect for the twins. She didn't see why not.

"Alright."

The barely concealed look of joy that past between the twins didn't go unnoticed by their sister, who filed it away for later thought. If it meant what she thought, this could all be rather interesting.

After all, everyone knew how hard the twins would work to get what they wanted.

Hermione quickly packed her things before making her way downstairs. She wasn't looking forward to informing Molly of her decision but it had to be done so she may as well get it over with.

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh please dear, call me Molly." The older lady said with a smile, bustling around the kitchen as she prepared dinner.

"Of course. Um, there's something I needed to tell you. Since Ron and I broke up…"

"Oh that boy, he'll be the death of me I swear! Breaking up with such a lovely girl, and via owl no less! I swear we raised him better than that." Molly tittered.

"It's fine!" Said Hermione quickly before she could really get going. "I just wanted to say, Fred and George have invited me to stay with them, they need some help in the shop and they have a spare room."

"The twins dear? Oh are you sure you have to leave? Though I suppose you'll at least still be with family… Oh you will come back for Sunday's won't you?"

Hermione sighed in relief. That had gone better than she'd hoped.

"Of course, Molly."

The older woman engulfed her in a hug before Hermione went up to the room she had shared with Ginny for a good few years now. Every summer and this last year since the war, all had been spent in this room. She looked around and sighed.

"Not leaving without me are you?" The boisterous redheaded girl came over to Hermione and plonked herself down on the bed.

Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, I told the twins I'd bring you over. Well come on then, let's go! I rather want another Pygmy Puff." She said with a wink.

Back at the shop (or the flat above it, to be specific) the twins were frantically dashing about, trying to make the place fit for a lady.

"Oi Gred, why didn't we think of this before we left?" Fred said in a panic.

George looked at him in amusement.

"Well, as usual, someone was far too excited about inviting a certain young witch into our house to think about the fact that it was a mess." He said wryly. He flicked his wand and the enormous stack of dishes began doing themselves. He wasn't sure how things got so messy when they could do magic but with the twins around, they just did.

In record time, the flat was spick and span, and two rather exhausted wizards were sprawled on the couch.

"Good effort brother."

Just at that moment, the flames turned green and Hermione and Ginny stepped out, brushing themselves off. Hermione looked around the place with the delight and they realized she'd never actually been up there before. They weren't exactly entertainers.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Fred said with a flourish and a deep bow, taking her bag and quickly falling over with a thunk. He mumbled under his breath about how her books would be the death of him whilst George and the others just laughed. Fred dragged the bag away to the room that would be hers while George showed her around.

"And this is the kitchen… Obviously… Unless muggles do things differently…"

Hermione watched George ramble on and couldn't help but smile. He was rather cute, she decided. She'd always thought that about Fred (which was ridiculous, since they were twins) but lately George had also proved to be a lovely young man and she was excited for more reasons than she cared to admit to be living with them.

Just because she lived vicariously through her books, didn't mean she was blind after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The comeback is on! Short and sweet, but I've had a lot going on and I want to get back into the swing of things. As always, r &r, enjoy!_

Hermione had been ushered toward her new room under the pretense that she needed to get herself settled and Ginny was in the lounge, looking hard at her older brothers, one brow raised.

"So… Anything you wanted to tell me before I leave my best friend in your clutches?" She asked wryly, tapping her foot in a way that reminded them uncomfortably of their mother.

Fred and George shot each other a glance.

"Well George, old pal, seems we've been made." Fred grinned at his younger sister. He'd never been one to conceal things from her and didn't see the point in starting now, especially since he was awful at hiding his feelings anyhow. His sister was rather perceptive and Fred would rather tell her straight, than have her find out during some sort of family gathering.

George sighed, his smile not quite as sincere as his brothers. As much as he loved Ginny, she was a notorious meddler and he had barely discovered these feelings. He wasn't sure he was ready to share.

"Oh don't look so glum, George." Ginny said briskly. "I'm not going to involve my self unless the two of you do something stupid, alright?"

George groaned. Did she not know them at all?

It was only a matter of time before one of them (probably Fred) did something to piss Hermione off or hurt her feelings. No matter how much they cared for her, his brother had a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and regardless of how good their intentions were, Hermione had rather a short fuse.

This entire thing could be a recipe for disaster.

"Just one question though.. You do realise, there are two of you and only one of her, right?"

Hermione was currently engaged in a ferocious struggle with a particularly sensitive piece of literature that apparently hadn't appreciated being stuffed into her bag. She threw the offending object on the floor in a huff and marched out of the room, in desperate need of a cup of tea or a shot of vodka, she really wasn't sure which.

As she approached the door to the living room, she came to an abrupt halt upon hearing her name. Curious as ever, she quieted her steps and listened.

"Hermione is twice the witch most girls are, dear sister. I only wonder that the two of us would be enough." She heard Fred say in a cheeky tone. What the... Did that mean what she thought it did?

"So, what you're saying..."

"Fred's right, much as it pains me to say."

"C'mon Georgie, when have you ever known me to be wrong?"

"Well - "

"Actually, don't answer that."

"Alright, alright, you two. Back to the matter at hand." Lord, but Ginny sounded just like her mother. It was almost scary.

"Look, Gin, it doesn't matter right now anyway. For now - "

"We just want to make her feel better."

"Be her friends."

"But if it ever looks like she might want more - "

"You'll be the first to know."

Hermione smirked. Well, well, well. This day might just turn out alright after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: who would've thought, I'm alive._

Hermione mulled over her options as she slowly wandered back to her new room and began unpacking the few belongings she had shoved into a bag whilst making her hasty retreat from the burrow. My my, who would've thought the terrible twins would ever be interested in the girl who had always managed to land them in hot water. And to think, now she would be living and working with them too... She grinned wickedly. This could be fun...

"Mione!"

She woke with a start. Who on earth was screeching her name with such lack of consideration for the fact that she had been passed out on her bed, the exhaustion of the last few days having finally caught up with her. Hermione stomped out into the kitchen, her gaze murderous.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES DO YOU WANT GEORGE?"

George looked at her with considerably less confidence than just a few seconds previous.

"Well uh, you see... that is..."

Fred came bounding up the stairs that led to the shop, obliviously to the vicious look on Hermiones face as he spoke to his twin in excited tones.

"Have you asked her yet Georgie?"

George cleared his throat awkwardly. Hermione had been glaring daggers at him since he had failed to respond to her question, and a this point he wasn't sure if he would be able to speak even if he could think of what to say.

"Someone better have died for you to have woken me up by screaming my name so half the city can hear." She said softly, her voice menacing.

Fred looked between the two of them and seem to grasp that George had zero control over the current situation.

"Well you see, we had some rather exciting news and I'm sure George was just so eager to share it he didn't think. Right, George?" He nudged his brother.

George shook his head, snapping himself out of it.

"Right, exactly." He muttered. His cheeks were pink, and Fred couldn't help but wonder if it was because Hermione looked particularly magnificent when she was angry. Her eyes positively glowed, and the pink flush to her cheeks made him think of things that he really shouldn't be thinking about when Hermione wasn't still standing there, impatiently waiting for one of them to tell her what the hell was going on.

"Uh anyway." Said a flustered Fred. His twin eyed him knowingly, his former discomfort fading away as he realised he wasn't the only one having trouble focusing on the matter at hand.

"Yeah, anyway."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the usually exuberant twins lack of response. She smirked inwardly. If they were this easy to distract, this might be even more fun than she'd anticipated. She sat down with a huff on the enormous fuschia sofa the twins had in their lounge and crossed her legs daintily.

"This is getting ridiculous, boys. If you don't hurry up and say something, anything, I'm going to fall back asleep right here." As cute as they were and as much as she like rendering them speechless, she really wasn't a patient person.

"So basically Katie - "

" - you remember her from school right, Katie Bell - "

" - is opening her own place - "

" - she refuses to let it be called a pub even though it's basically a modern version of the Three broomsticks - "

" - but anyway, she invited us for opening night but said we had to have plus ones."

"Apparently she doesn't trust us to come alone and not do anything stupid." Fred tried to look hurt by this statement, as though they hadn't blown up the cake at Katie's 16th birthday when trying to figure out a spell that would allow them to see what was inside all the presents.

"Can't say I blame her." Hermione shrugged. "What exactly is it that you're asking though? Not sure if you've noticed, but there's only one of me and two of you."

The twins grinned at one another.

"Oh easy, no one can ever tell us apart but you."

"We'll just both be George for the night, since apparently he's the responsible one." Fred rolled his eyes. The responsible one, my arse. George was just better at hiding his mischievous ways.

So that's how they were going to play it, she thought.

"Why not?" She replied, thoughtfully. "It might be nice to have an excuse to dress up for once. Can we bring Ginny though?" She was going to need the other girl to make sure her plan went off without a hitch.

The twins grumbled about having to brong their baby sister along just long enough for Hermione to remind them sweetly that they could always not go. With that parting shot, she walked away, mind working furiously.

Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred.

"What are we getting ourselves into?"


End file.
